


La Da Dee

by Weirdandwired



Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [16]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Fluff, Lumity, LuzXAmity, talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired
Summary: Luz confesses her love to Amity by serenading her during a school talent show.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845259
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	La Da Dee

"I don't know if I can do this, Amity," Luz said, holding her guitar. "I've never performed in front of this many people before."

"You'll be fine." Said Amity. "You have been practicing this for weeks."

"But what if I forget the lyrics? What if I choke on stage?" Asked Luz.

"Hey. You're going to be great." Amity assured her. "If you get nervous, find me in the audience. I'll be in the second row."

Luz nodded and took a deep breath. She had already planned to find Amity in the audience, but to hear her say that made her feel good. "Thanks, Amity."

"Any time. I'm gonna go find my seat. You got this." Amity gave the Latina a hug before walking to her seat.

Luz took a few calming breaths and steadied herself. All the weeks of practicing and worrying had ended, and all that was left was a pit of butterflies in her stomach. Half of them were from performing on stage, and half were from telling Amity she loves her. Not to mention all the times Boscha kept telling her all the time that she had no chance of beating her, giving her more anxiety. While the pink-haired girl had been trying to be a better person, she was still extremely competitive. She couldn't back out now as that moment had passed weeks ago.

"Up next, we have Luz Noceda singing and playing the guitar."

'Well, here goes everything.' Luz thought. She walked on stage and stopped in front of the microphone.

When Luz saw the size of the crowd, she froze. Fear took hold of her as she started to panic. Remembering Amity's instructions, the Latina frantically searched for her green-haired friend and found her in the second row. Their eyes met, and when Luz saw her smile, she knew everything was alright. The Blight nodded her head, telling her, 'You got this.'

"Whenever your ready." Said the judge.

Luz took a deep breath. "This song is for someone special."

There's no way to say this song's about someone else  
Every time you're not in my arms  
I start to lose myself  
Someone, please pass me my shades  
Don't let 'em see me down  
You have taken over my days  
So tonight I'm going out

Whispers went through the crowd as people looked at each other.

"She's singing a love song."

"That's so romantic. I wonder who the lucky person is."

"I wish I had someone serenaded me."

"I didn't know Luz had a good voice."

As Luz sang the first verse, Amity was surprised that Luz was singing a love song. She had heard her sing before but never like this. Like the rest of the audience, she wondered who the lucky person was. She also didn't know if Luz was looking at her, so she could see a friendly face or if the song was for her. But the music couldn't be for her. Sure, Amity had a massive crush on the Latina, but she was always so oblivious to her blushing and kept using the word friend. Still, her little gay heart held onto hope.

Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

Luz looked away from Amity and at the crowd, feeling a little more confident and not wanting to single her out. Amity, on the other hand, was sad that she looked away from her. 'Maybe she got more confident.' She thought.

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone, I think of you

A smile began to grow on Luz's face as she played the song, her voice sounding more and more confident as she sang. She turned to look at Amity as she sang the next part.

All these places packed with people  
But your face is all I see  
And the music's way too loud  
But your voice won't let me be  
So many pretty girls around  
They're just dressing to impress  
But the thought of you alone has got me spun  
And I don't know what to say next

Amity's face began to heat as Luz looked at her again. Their eyes met, and for a moment, Amity felt like she was the only one in the audience. Her heart started to beat fast. 'Oh my God, she's looking at me again. Could this song really be for me? Could this really be happening?' She thought.

Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

Butterflies started to appear in the Blights stomach. She couldn't take her off the Latina on stage, and the longer she stared at her, the bigger the butterflies grew. Luz smiled at her sending her brain crazy, and she couldn't help but smile back.

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone, I think of you  
When you were gone, I think of you

I pretend the night is so beautiful  
Take a photo with the bros  
La da dee  
La da da doo  
They won't see through my disguise  
Right here behind my eyes  
Replaying in my mind  
La de da

Amity wasn't sure if it was imagining it or not, but she thought she saw Luz nudge her on the stage. Every time Luz looked at her, singing and smiling, it felt like her heart was doing summersaults and her brain was going haywire.

I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

A light blush covered Luz's face, but luckily no one was close enough to see it. She adjusted her fingers before continuing to play.

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you are gone, I think of you

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you are gone, I think of you

The audience erupted into applause as Luz finished her song, with Amity cheering the loudest. As Luz stared at the crowd trying to come down from the rush of performing on stage, she locked eyes with Amity and smiled before going off stage. The Blight smiled back, and at that moment, it clicked in her head, like pieces of a puzzle fitting together. The song was for her. Luz just serenaded her in front of everybody.

Amity's heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. She got up and went backstage to find Luz. 'Oh, my God. Luz loves me. I can't believe Luz actually loves me. That was the sweetest thing ever.' After a few moments of searching, she spotted the Latina and ran up to her.

"That was amazing!!" Amity said, giving her a big hug.

"Thanks." Luz happily returned the hug.

"So the song was for me, right."

Luz nodded sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "What did you think of it?"

"It was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." Amity paused for a moment. "I love you too."

A huge smile grew on Luz's face spreading all the way to her ears. She could have kissed the Blight right now and was tempted to do it. But she resisted as she didn't know if Amity wanted that. "So you, um, want to go out this Friday? Maybe see a movie?"

"I'd like that." The Blight said.

"We are ready to announce the winners." Said one of the judges.

Amity smiled and kissed the Latino's cheek before heading back to her seat. As she walked away, Luz touched her cheek, still feeling the warmth of her lips.

"In third place, we have Gus with his stand-up comedy routine." One the judges said. The audience clapped as Gus went on stage and received his award.

"I want everyone to know that there was a several point difference between first and second place. That's how close it was. In the second place, we have Boscha singing Defying Gravity."

Clapping came from the audience again but with a few whispers and shocked looks, including Boscha herself as she joined the comedian on stage and accepted her medal.

"Who beat Boscha?" Luz asked out loud, shocked.

"And first place goes to Luz Noceda singing and playing the guitar."

Applause erupted from the audience as the sound of clapping was mixed with cheers and shouts. The Latina stood there, completely surprised by the outcome. Wait. Did she beat Boscha? Never did Luz think she would beat Boscha at anything, especially a talent competition. She walked on stage and accepted her medal, running her thumb over her new award. A few minutes later, Luz and Amity hung out in the common area, the first-place medal hanging around Luz's neck.

Students and other people came up to the two girls congratulating Luz on her performance and winning. When they asked who the song was for, both girls' faces would turn a light shade of pink as the Latina would point to Amity. They didn't ask if the Blight said yes as her crush on the Luz was evident to everybody, So instead, everybody congratulated the two and told Amity she is a lucky girl.

"Congratulations, Mija." Said Camilla walking up to the two girls. She gave Luz a hug. "That was so beautiful."

"Thanks, Mami," Luz said.

"You treat my daughter right, Amity. I'm trusting you with her heart."

"Y-yes, Ms. Noceda. I will." Amity said nervously.

Camilla gave her daughter another hug before walking away.

"Well played, Luz."

Luz and Amity looked up to see Boscha standing in front of them, her hand on her hips.

"Oh um, thanks, Boscha," Luz said, rubbing the back of her head. "To be honest, I'm as shocked as you are. I thought you were going to win as your performance was amazing."

"Thanks. It took weeks to learn the lyrics and hit the notes right." Said Boscha. "Congratulations. You did well."

"That must've been hard for you to say." Said the Blight.

Boscha sighed. "I'm working on it."

"Well, thanks again, Boscha." Said Luz.

The three girls stood there for a moment, the awkwardness growing bigger by the second. A few moments later, Boscha broke the silence. "I'm gonna go and talk to people. See you guys later."

Luz and Amity waved goodbye, leaving them alone once again. Their faces turned bright pink as they looked away from each other. It had been less than ten minutes since they confessed their feelings and were still getting used to that, even though both girls felt like the luckiest people on the planet. Their hands slowly moved next to each other and interlaced their fingers. Luz placed a small kiss on the green-haired girl's cheeks, causing her face to go bright red and let out a little squeak.

"You're cute when you blush," Luz said.

"Your such a dork." Said Amity, hiding her face in her hands.

"But I'm your dork."

Amity rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I still love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
